Pokemon CreepyPasta: Victor
by ShidaK
Summary: <html><head></head>Uploaded to DeviantART back in 2011 and was very well received so I decided to upload it here as well. Semi based on a true story. Victor the Haxorus was the star of my Pokémon team. Powerful and strong, I don't know why I ever gave him up. Trading him away as a favor to my boyfriend, I thought it would be for the best. However, I would soon regret my rash decision...</html>


**_Hello! This is pretty much my first upload on this site in years. I decided I wanted to become more active on here but until I finish with some other stuff I'm working on, I'm uploading this older story._**

**_This is Victor, my first ever Pokémon creepypasta. It was uploaded to DeviantART on May 6, 2011 and to this day is the most faved and most commented thing in my DeviantART gallery. That means its the most populkar thing out of 812 deviations. (Which is a lot!) Im not sure why people seem to like it so much because its rather short but I am curious to see what feedback it gets here. _**

**_Thats all I really have to say, so enjoy :) (Please forgive spelling mistakes and bad grammar!)_**

It was a Friday. I had just got home from school, exhausted. Bored out of my mind from a day of learning, I got out my Nintendo DS and placed my Pokémon Black game inside. For quite some time, I had been trying to get a second Victini. It was for my boyfriend. He said he wanted one but couldn't get his own copy of the game until his birthday, which by then, the Victini Wi-Fi event would have ended. So I had promised I would get one for him and trade it to him when he had his own copy of the game.  
>I turned on my game and started up Black. Loading my saved data, I entered a Pokémon Center and entered the Global Trade. Searching 'Victini', I skimmed though the possible trade partners, talking to myself as I did so.<p>

"Victini for Zekrom? No way! Victini for Reshiram? Screw that! Victini for Victini? That's just dumb! Victini for level 1 Zekrom?! Is that even possible?!" I growled with frustration. Why were all the people on Global Trade so stupid? "Oh, hello~ Victini for level 50 Haxorus? Finally!" I purred but then froze. I already had a Haxorus. His name was Victor, one of my main team. "No, out of the question! Not Victor!" I stated to myself "I'll just have to get another…" Reluctantly, I closed Global Trade and headed for Victory Road, in search of a Fraxure.  
>It was about half an hour till I caught one. First I had to find the damn thing, a male one, since that was what had been requested for the trade. Then when I found one, I realised I didn't have any Ultra Balls and I have to run and go get some. Luckily I caught one with ease after that, but it was fair to say, this new Fraxure wasn't exactly my bestest buddy right now. I huffed and saved my game before I began Fraxure's training to become a Haxorus. "Only 14 levels to go…."<p>

It took me a week to evolve Haxorus. Mostly because I was busy with school, homework and studying. Exams were coming up, but I did all I could to train Fraxure in my spare time. All that effort paid off in the end and I eagerly rushed to the Global Trade to receive a reward for my efforts. I sighed with relief when I say the Victini was still there and selected the newly evolved Haxorus to trade with it. "The trade failed" I gripped my DS "WHAT?! Why not? That's not fair!" I screamed at the screen. I tried again "The trade failed" And again "The trade failed" Why wouldn't it work?! "The trade failed" I snarled as the same box of text appeared again "Damn it…what do I do…?" I paused before my eyes slowly crawled to the Pokémon in my party and rested on Victor. Feeling frustrated and slightly panicky, I hovered over Victor and, out of desperation, selected Trade. "Victor is being sent to Lucy! Goodbye Victor" said the text on the screen. I felt distraught and slightly guilty, but at the same time I was glad to see Victor go. I didn't have to face the painful decision anymore.

A month past, and I eventually forgot about Victor. Still having the spare Haxorus in my party, I had taken in to the Name Rater and renamed him Victor. He had the same moves, gender and name although the personality was different. It wasn't quite the same, he quickly replaced Victor in my party and my worries were soon forgotten. Or so I hoped.

One day, I was randomly searching though Global Trade, looking out for any good offers, and that's when I saw him. Victor. I tensed "No way…." Selecting the so called 'Victor' I skimmed though the trading information. It was being offered by someone called Drake while I had traded mine to someone called Lucy. If it was my Victor, Lucy must have traded him as well. Who knows, maybe Victor had been traded lots of times. What I also thought was strange was in return for the Haxorus, they wanted a Patrat, any gender, any level. "Odd….Why would then want to dumb Pokémon like that for a Haxorus…" There was a long silence while I pondered what to do. "Ah, why not?" I smiled "It might be him" I selected trade and chose a spare Patrat I had in my PC. Gripping my DS in my shaking hands, I giggled like a 5 year old, exited at the thought of my beloved Victor coming home. But, as the Pokeball in the trades cut scene opened, I felt cold. The Haxorus on the screen didn't look like Victor at all! It didn't even look like a normal Haxorus. For starters, the axe-like horns on each side of its head were gone, with little red X marks in their place! It had a bandage around its tail and the colours of its sprite seemed slightly pale. I felt shocked, guessing it was some sort of hacked sprite, I panicked. I was about to turn off the power but my curiosity got the better of me. Closing down Global Trade, I opened my PC to check on the strange Pokémon's summery.

Looking at its Trainer ID, I almost choked. It read 'Shida'. It WAS my Victor. After all this time he was back with me! Feeling thrilled, I skimmed though his stats. Everything was the same, his moves, his attack, even his level! After all this time….Looked like whoever had owned him other the past few months didn't put much effort into his training. Did they even train him at all? My eyes wondered back over to his beaten up sprite, almost pitying the pixalized creature. Some horrible person must have hacked their game and made him look like that, though I had no idea how. "Not to worry….I don't care what you look like now, your back home with me" I purred, talking to the game like a mad person. Thank god my brother hadn't seen me.  
>Eager to try out battling with my old friend, I slipped him into my party and left the Pokémon Center, searching for the nearest patch of grass. It wasn't long till our first opponent appeared, a wild Audino. Sending out Victor, I yelped. His sprite had changed again. Remember I said his horns were missing? Well, I was at this moment that I found them. Victor was holding them, one in each hand, and pointing them at the wild Audino. His sprite was also slightly hunched over, in a menacing kind of way. I trembled slightly and went on Fight, selecting his move 'Dragon Claw'. Victor's sprite raise its arms before in attacked, something I had not seen a Haxorus do before, and the attack's animation played. Though instead of the usual purple claw marks, they were red. Scarlet red. The wild Pokémon let out a pain filled cry before in fainted and the battle was over. I shuddered and blinked "It's just a game…" I mumbled to myself "No need to get worked up over it…." Getting a hold of myself, I wondered though the grass to test Victor's other moves.<br>With each battle, I felt colder and colder. All of the animations for Victor's attacks had the same blood red in them somewhere, trying to make the might seem more morbid. It was working too, I was officially freaked out. Eventually, as we entered our 11th battle I sighed "Victor….what happened to you…?" I mumbled to myself sadly. I attempted to select Run. "Victor Refuses to flee" the text read back to me. "Refuses? Wait, what?" I tried again "Victor wants to finish the job" I glared at the screen, focusing on the box of text. Victor was….talking. I pressed A, hoping to hear him say more. More text appeared "Victor uses Dragon Pulse" Wait, I didn't select anything just then! The wild Pokémon fainted but instead of returning to my Trainer standing in a patch of grass the screen went black. "Huh?!" I franticly pressed buttons "No! Don't crash now! What happened to Victor?" Almost as if in response, text appeared on the screen "I'm still here, Master…" I froze as I read the text, my forehead covered in sweat and my mouth feeling dry. Pressing A again, more text appeared

"So, I finally return to you, the one who started it all…."  
>"I missed you, Master"<br>"Yes, so very much, but I return to see you have replaced me…."

His sprite appeared on the screen. The colour had completely gone now; he was just black and white. The bandage on his tail was blood soaked and the crosses on his cheeks had grown bigger, slashing across his eyes. I opened my mouth to let out a cry but no sound came out. I strained myself to turn off the game but found I just couldn't, just kept pressing A, reading every word that Victor spoke.

"You still love me don't you, Master? You said you didn't care how I looked now…."  
>"I'm still the original, the one you raised….We could dispose of the fake together!"<br>"I'll forgive you for sending me away….Please, Master…?"

"Yes/No?" The option appeared and I felt stunned. I didn't understand what was going on and I felt scared. This seemed all too real for me. I slowly selected yes. "M-might as well see what this is all about…" I mumbled, trying to sound brave. After selecting the option, a battle was triggered. Unusually, Victor was sent out before the opponent. He let out his usual cry, though it seemed much more grim now. A Pokeball was thrown on the opponents side and it let out a male Haxorus, nickname 'ViCtOrF'. "Victor F…?" I repeated before realising. It was my other Haxorus! The one I had replaced Victor with! And the F stood for Fake. I wasn't even aloud to control Victor in the battle, he just attacked by himself, using all of his moves at once, not even giving the fake Victor the chance to attack. He was knocked out straight away and the screen went black again.

"There….it is done." Read the appearing text  
>"Now it's just you and me…"<br>"But you must be tired. Sleep for now."  
>"We can have more fun tomorrow~"<p>

With that, my DS turned off by itself, leaving me to sit on my bed, frozen with panic. Regaining control, I turned the DS back on and loaded my game. It had automatically been saved in the grass where Victor and Fake Victor had been fighting. Checking my team I saw Victor was still in my team but his sprite was back to normal and he seemed to be smiling, content with killing off his rival. I felt sick "Victor….My beloved Victor….This isn't him!" I screamed at the DS. Without thinking I rushed my Trainer to the Pokémon Centre and loaded up Global Trade. Selecting Victor, I put him up for offer. It asked what I wanted in return for him "Crap crap crap…I don't know…anything! Gotta get rid of it…" panicking, I selected a Patrat and Victor was sent off for Trade, text appearing as he left.

"Victor was offered for trade"  
>"Goodbye Master…I'll miss you"<p>

"…I will be back for you…"


End file.
